


Never Too Late

by benofie



Category: About Alex (2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benofie/pseuds/benofie
Summary: Isaac comes to visit Sarah in New York and to see how her restaurant business is going. During his visit they both learn of circumstances that have changed which open up new possibilities for their relationship.
Relationships: Isaac/Sarah (About Alex)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the movie, About Alex, but every time I watch it I am dissatisfied with how the Isaac and Sarah story ends. This is how I see their story continuing in my head.
> 
> Not necessarily canon-divergent, just continuing where the movie left off.

Sarah turned the sign to  _ Closed _ on the front door of her restaurant and locked the door. She smiled as she walked back into her kitchen. It had been a long, tiring day, but she felt a second wind hit her when she remembered that Isaac was flying in tonight. She checked her watch, she figured he touched down 30 minutes ago but with traffic his cab probably wouldn’t arrive at her restaurant for another hour at least. Plenty of time to cook them dinner.

She wanted to make him a new pasta dish she was trying. It was a twist on a traditional Carbonara. Mostly the same except she added truffle oil to the sauce.

As her sauce simmered she set a table at a cozy crescent-shaped booth over by one of her front windows. She bit her lip as she lit the votive candle in the center.  _ Too much? _ She thought.  _ Nah… it fits the atmosphere… _

She went back to check on the food. The sauce was ready, she reduced the heat to keep it warm as she tossed some linguini in some boiling water. 

Ten minutes later she was tossing the pasta and sauce together as she heard a knock at the front door. She smiled as she hurried to the door, seeing Isaac waiting for her through the glass. 

Sarah let him in and he rolled his small suitcase inside the door. She locked the door behind him. 

Sarah started, “hey, it’s great to see you!” giving him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He returned her hug and greeting. He looked exhausted.

“Are you hungry?” she asked. She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she said, “I hope so, I made you dinner…”

Isaac sighed gratefully, “oh, thank God… Yes, I’m starving…”

She showed him over to the booth she had set for them and gestured for him to sit. “Wait here, I’ll be right back…”

Isaac took off his wool coat and hung it on a hook over by the door, taking a seat at the booth. He rested his face in his hands, rubbing gently, looking like he was trying to wake himself up. Sarah came back from the kitchen with their food.

“Do you want wine?”

“No thanks, just water is fine.”

“Sure…” she felt a twinge of disappointment at how casual Isaac was keeping this as she went to grab two glasses and a water jug.  _ Snap out of it, Sarah, _ she chastised herself,  _ it’s not like this is a date... _

After pouring water for both of them, she took her seat next to him in the booth. Isaac had already eaten several bites, he was clearly really hungry. 

“Oh my God, Sarah, this is amazing…” he mumbled in the middle of chewing.

“You like it? I added truffle oil to the sauce, I thought I might add it as a special once or twice a week."

“It’s incredible… definitely. Maybe even make it permanent on the menu if it’s received well...I can’t imagine it wouldn’t be. How’s business been?”

Isaac jumped straight into shop talk as Sarah started to fill him in on her progress. This was always mildly awkward as they walked that line between their long standing friendship and more recent working relationship. But it seemed to work pretty well. Once Isaac seemed satisfied with the business update, they moved on to more personal small talk.

“So...how’s Paul?” Isaac started.

“Probably still an asshole, wherever he is…”

He looked at her.

“We broke up 2 weeks ago.” She explained.

“Really?”

Sarah was staring down at her plate, caught up in her own self pity, so she missed the hint of interest in Isaac’s voice. “Yeah...I’m such an idiot. All the red flags were there on the first date… he was late with a lame excuse… insisted on going dutch… couldn’t stay off his phone the entire time…” she rested her head on her hand and pushed her food around her plate, feeling sorry for herself, “I think I just end up making excuses for these losers because… I guess I assume that’s all that’s left…” she glanced at Isaac briefly before looking back down at her plate, “...all the good guys are already taken…”

“That isn’t true.”

Sarah sighed, frustrated, “that’s easy for you to say…”

“Kate and I broke up a week ago…”

Stunned, Sarah looked up at him, letting her fork drop and clang against her plate, “what?” Her heart was pounding in her chest, “she broke up with you or you broke up with her?”

“She broke up with me…”

Her heart sank, it wasn’t his choice. “Oh…I’m...really sorry...to hear that…” she swallowed, looking back down at her plate.

“I’m not” he said softly.

Sarah looked at him again, “what?” it was a barely audible whisper.

“I’m not sorry…”

They looked at each other for a few moments, letting all this news sink in. For the first time since admitting how they felt about each other, they were both single. 

Can they really just do this? Just like that? After all this time? Sarah wondered if Isaac still wanted to. She searched his face, allowing her own face to reveal everything she was feeling. Then she saw it… the same longing that was making her limbs tingle and her eyes smolder was reflected back in his eyes. Isaac moved an inch toward her.

Like heat seeking missiles, they quickly closed the distance between them in the booth they were in, their lips coming together feverishly, Sarah clung to his shirt, Isaac cupped her face with both of his hands.

______________________________

Finding the booth too confining, Sarah opened the door to her back pantry and pulled Isaac inside, embracing him immediately, she spun him around and pushed him against some shelves along the back wall, making the assorted cans and boxes rattle. They chuckled softly but continued to kiss passionately.

“I've wanted to do this since college…” Isaac panted against her lips.

“God... why did we never do this back then??” Sarah gushed back.

“Because we were fucking idiots…”

Isaac was kissing her neck and began to unfasten her jeans.

Sarah had wanted this, exactly this, for what seemed like forever. But suddenly she felt panic surging inside her, tightening her chest.

It took every ounce of will power she had, but she began to push away slightly, “Isaac...wait. Stop…”

Nearly out of breath, Isaac pulled back to look at her, worried and confused, still cupping her face with his hand, “what? Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry… nothing’s wrong, I swear. I want this. So badly. I’ve always wanted this.”

“Then what is it?”

“Not here. Not like this.” She touched his face, “come over to my place tomorrow night. Let me cook. I just want this to be right.”

Pulling himself back together, Isaac rested his forehead against hers, still catching his breath.

“It will be worth it. I promise. Let’s just do this right, ok?” Sarah repeated.

Isaac nodded, “Ok. We’ve waited this long...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac comes over to Sarah's for their first official date. They are both nervous but soon find ways to break the ice...

Dinner was made and being kept warm in the kitchen as Sarah fussed in her bedroom over what to wear. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She couldn’t believe she had a date...a real date...with Isaac. 

They had kissed. _Really_ kissed. Her eyes slipped closed as she let herself sink back into the memory. His lips, his hands...

Part of her wished they had just fucked in the pantry at her restaurant and gotten it over with. Now this delay she forced on them created build up and expectations and… _Oh God, what if he changes his mind?_ She thought, beginning to panic. 

Her heart started to pound as she fussed over her hair. She had twisted it up and clipped it, thinking it might be sexy to literally let her hair down later. But she took it down, letting her brown hair fall around her shoulders, lightly curled. Yes, down was better.

She couldn’t believe she was picking out clothes based on what might be easier for Isaac to remove later. She picked out the sexiest bra and panties she owned. She matched a flattering blouse and skirt outfit she thought would look nice and not be too complicated. As she buttoned her blouse up the front, she blushed and smiled as she imagined Isaac unbuttoning it later. Bare legs and flats completed her look.

She checked herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. Not bad. She ran her hand through her hair and realized her hands were shaking. _Oh God…_ She was a wreck. 

She closed her eyes, put a hand on her stomach and began to take a few deep, cleansing breaths. Then she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes popped open. _He’s here…_

She clasped her trembling hands in front of her, took one more deep breath, and headed to the door. She took a moment to peek through her peephole and she saw Isaac, standing sideways. She saw him take in a deep breath and blow the air out, nervously. She smiled. He’s nervous too. This helped her relax a little.

Sarah unlocked and opened the door. Isaac turned to face her. He looked sharp in dark jeans and a button-down blue striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“Hey…” she said, smiling softly.

“Hey… God, you look great…” he actually gushed a little bit.

She bit her lip, still smiling, “thanks, so do you… come in...”

Isaac entered, he was holding a bottle of wine. “Oh! I brought you this. I didn’t know what you were making but I usually like this Syrah with just about anything so…”

He was babbling, this calmed Sarah even more. She stepped closer to him and carefully took the bottle, locking eyes with him. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Her stomach flipped twice, she could feel the electricity between them.

She whispered, “it’s perfect…” 

Then she took his hand and led him directly to the table, already set. “Dinner’s ready… I’ll be right back…”

“Can I help with anything?”

“Um, you could open the wine… I’ll get a bottle opener...” She headed into her open kitchen area and returned a moment later with an opener and a couple wine glasses. Then she went back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their plates.

Isaac was pouring the wine when she came back. She set the food at their places on the table and sat down next to him.

Isaac looked down at his plate and paused, recognizing what she had made immediately, "is this…?"

Sarah nodded and chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling like a dork, "um, yeah… scallop risotto…" She could feel her cheeks burning. This had seemed like such a cool idea hours ago but now she felt embarrassed at the nostalgia, "this is what I was making at Alex's when you came into the kitchen and told me… what you told me…" she was looking down at the table, nervously, then looked up to meet his gaze, checking his reaction, the warmth in his eyes steadied her, "...so I think about you every time I make this…"

"I...I think about that all the time… Like, what if we hadn't been interrupted?"

They locked eyes, the moment felt comfortable. Warm, familiar, and yet...new. They both smiled softly as they reflected on the weight of everything between them and how things were changing. 

"Eat…" Sarah finally broke the silence, attempting to bring them back to the present. 

They began to eat and drink silently for a few moments, then Sarah broke the silence...

"So… do you mind if I ask… what happened with Kate?" Sarah asked.

Isaac shook his head, finishing his bite and wiping his mouth on his napkin. 

"She ended it but… it was my fault. I think it had been over for a while and I was too much of a coward to do it myself." He paused then he looked up at Sarah, "...I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that weekend."

"With us?" Her heart raced again.

Isaac nodded.

"Me too…" she whispered. 

"And I thought about what you said...about Kate and me...so I tried, with her. But after a while I realized I was probably trying harder than I should be. Like… it shouldn't be that hard if it's right, ya know?"

Sarah was silent, just watching him, she could barely breathe.

He looked back down at the table, "but instead of owning up to that, I just started to become distant with her. I was being an asshole. It wasn't fair to her. When she finally broke it off I felt horrible for wasting her time like that. She deserves someone who appreciates what they have with her." He paused briefly, then looked at Sarah, "not someone who can't stop wishing he was with someone else…"

Sarah released a slow, shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. 

"Isaac…" she whispered, it was all she could manage to say, she was speechless.

He just smiled at her and picked up his fork again, "this is delicious, by the way…" bringing them back to the moment and cutting through the thick tension.

Grateful, Sarah relaxed, smiling to herself as she picked up her fork too.

______________________________

After dinner they took what remained of the wine over to the couch. They sat close, facing each other, sipping their wine.

Isaac started, “So, um...about how you always wanted me to make a move back in college…”

“Yeah?” Sarah chuckled, taking another sip of wine.

He paused, smiling softly, “I almost did once…”

Sarah’s eyes widened, mid-sip, she nearly choked, “Really? When?”

He hesitated briefly, looking at his glass.

Sarah coaxed him, “no...you can’t just tease that, you have to tell me…”

“It was, um...it was Josh…” his eyes met hers, “...he had just done something awful...I don’t remember what it was… but you were upset. You had come to my room, you were mad, you started to cry, we were sitting on my bed and, um...I hugged you. I held you as you cried…”

Her eyes widened and her lips parted, “I remember…” Sarah whispered.

Isaac looked back at his wine, biting his lower lip, “...I was mad...at Josh...for hurting you. I thought…if you were my girlfriend I would never hurt you like this… And I remember holding the back of your head with one hand and...I could smell your hair...” he closed his eyes, remembering, “part of me wanted to kiss you so badly…”

Once again, Sarah could barely breathe, how had she never known he had felt the same way back then? “Part of you…?” she asked softly.

He nodded, “the other part told me it was the worst possible timing. That I would be taking advantage of you when you were hurting and vulnerable.”

Sarah closed her eyes and felt a tear spill down her cheek.

“Hey…” Isaac whispered, reaching forward to brush her tear away.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just…” Sarah wiped a hand over her cheeks, sniffing back her tears as she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, “...I wanted you to kiss me too! I remember...I wanted so badly for you to kiss me that night. Josh was never the one I wanted...I always wanted you…”

Isaac gently took her wine from her and set both glasses on the coffee table, then he moved in closer to her, cupping the side of her face with his left hand, running his thumb over her damp cheek, “I know I’m about 15 years too late but...I really want to fix this now…”

“It’s not too…” Sarah started say before Isaac kissed her, softly at first, then deeply and hungrily. Sarah sighed into his mouth, sliding her hand behind his neck.

They pulled apart after a few moments, overwhelmed, touching foreheads and catching their breath.

“Are you having any more doubts?” Sarah asked softly.

Isaac shook his head, “we’ve already doubted this so much and we never stopped wanting it.”

“That’s a really good point...” Sarah leaned in to kiss him again, holding his face in her hands. 

They stopped talking. Their kisses became more and more urgent, but occasionally they would stop, catch their breath, sharing small smiles with each other. They both wanted this, there was no more fear or doubt, and they were diving in head first. But the weight of this moment wasn’t lost on either of them.

Isaac began to kiss close to her ear, beginning to unbutton her blouse with his left hand.

Sarah was unbelievably turned on, but this was all moving so fast.

“Wait…”

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stopping and pulling back slightly. He looked worried.

“No, I’m sorry… I haven’t changed my mind or anything…”

He visibly relaxed a little.

Sarah continued, rolling her eyes, embarrassed, “God, this is so… you’re going to laugh at me…”

“Of course I won’t. What are you talking about?”

“It’s just… I feel like we missed out on so much. I fantasized about…us…a lot. For years.”

Isaac looked confused. He wanted to help, but he had no idea what she was saying.

“Can we just… make out… for a while… first?”

He didn’t laugh at her. But his face softened into a smile. He instantly understood. All the times they had hung out in his room or her’s. All the times they both had wanted to make a move or wanted the other to make a move, and didn’t. The hours of just making out they never did when they were younger. This is what she wants. And he had absolutely no problem giving this to her now.

Isaac moved in to kiss her again, moving his left hand up to cup her face. He kissed her slowly, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue. They continued kissing for several minutes. Softly, then deeply, teasing each other with their tongues. Hands gently roaming. Becoming more and more breathless. He moved to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling gently. She moaned. He moved back to kiss her mouth, cupping her face with both hands.

Sarah couldn’t take it anymore. She began to unbutton his shirt as they continued kissing. She gasped against his mouth. Her hands slipping inside to feel his warm skin. She could feel his heart pounding as she curved her hand around his perfect pec, grazing his nipple with her thumb. 

Wordlessly taking her cue to escalate things, Isaac also began to unbutton her top. Both of his hands slipping inside to cup her breasts. Reaching underneath her loosened blouse to unhook her bra. He moaned against her mouth as his left hand cupped the flesh of her breast, squeezing softly. 

Sarah carefully lifted them from the couch, holding his face in her hands as they continued to kiss. Instinctively, she began to back them towards her bedroom. When she sensed they were close to the door, she reached a hand behind her, guiding them inside, knowing the exact number of steps before they both tumbled onto her bed. 

They began to remove the rest of their clothing more rapidly. She worked on unfastening his jeans and his hands roamed around her waist, searching for where he could unfasten and remove her skirt. As he kicked off his shoes and jeans, Sarah reached behind her to help him with her skirt. Soon she was shoving it down her legs, shrugging out of her top and bra, tossing them aside and laying back down on the bed. 

Isaac stopped, breathlessly gazing at her, beautiful and bare breasted before him. His eyes met hers. He knew the fire he saw in her eyes matched his own. He bent down to kiss her lips again, their mouths hot and open, wanting more. He trailed kisses down her neck and moved down to her breasts, cupping them with his hands and kissing them, flicking her nipples with his tongue and sucking slowly, making her moan.

He continued to move down her body, trailing kisses down her belly. He reached the final piece of clothing she wore and hooked his fingers underneath her black lace panties at her hips. He lowered his face to kiss her through the fabric. She moaned louder. He considered teasing her a little bit longer but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled her panties down and off her, tossing them aside. 

He returned to kissing and nuzzling her center, running his tongue gently over her clit. She gasped and squirmed in agony as he pushed his boxer briefs down, dropping them to the floor.

He was extremely hard and throbbing. Moving back up and kissing her again. She held his face in her hands. He felt her shift underneath him, spreading her legs open for him. He began to position himself at her opening. He could feel how hot and wet she was with the tip of his length. He pulled back slightly to look at her, taking it all in...this moment they had both waited so long for. Years of longing. They didn’t have to wait any longer.

Isaac bent to kiss her softly as he slowly sank inside her. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Sarah moved her pelvis underneath him, adjusting slightly, taking him in as deeply as she could. She cupped one hand behind his head, running her fingers through his soft curls as they kissed and slowly began moving their bodies together.

They took it slow at first, moaning softly. As their pleasure and heat built between them, Isaac began to thrust harder. Sarah moaned his name. He echoed hers, burying his face in her neck. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. She was close. She clung to his back. Isaac felt her begin to come and he lost any ounce of restraint he had, finding his release over and over, moaning loudly, pounding against her.

They panted against each other as they came down on the other side.

“Are you ok?” Sarah breathed in his ear.

He nodded, panting against her neck, “yeah…you?”

“Yeah…” 

Isaac pulled back and they looked at each other, smiling and chuckling softly as they shared soft kisses and wrapped themselves in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Sarah starts to cook breakfast for them, Isaac has other ideas...

Sarah woke up the next morning cuddled against Isaac's chest. She smiled, feeling his warm skin with the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, happily remembering flashes from the night before. They had alternated between sleep and making love all night long. __

_ She remembered how she roused him from sleep by straddling him and gently grinding against him as she trailed kisses along his neck. He had instantly responded to her, finding her mouth with his as he woke, holding her face in his hands as she continued to make love to him. _

_ She flashed again to later that night… She could still feel his hand caressing her breasts and belly as he spooned her, stirring her from sleep by kissing her neck. She had turned her head to kiss him, cradling the back of his head with her hand, as he guided himself to her wet, warm center, making love to her from behind.  _

She was tempted to wake him again, the thoughts of their lovemaking rousing her need.

Then she felt another need stir as her stomach growled. She suddenly had a better idea. She wanted to cook breakfast and wake Isaac with the smell of sizzling bacon and hot coffee. It was her favorite domestic fantasy for them and she could finally make it a reality.

Tearing herself away from Isaac's beautiful, warm body was excruciating but she managed to slide out of bed carefully, without waking him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. She slipped her robe on and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

She grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. She also saw a package of prosciutto and grabbed it, way better than bacon. Omelettes with prosciutto and anything else she could find, coffee, juice...perfect. 

She began to cook the prosciutto in a skillet, using tongs to turn the meat periodically. 

After a few minutes she suddenly felt Isaac behind her, circling his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Smells good..." he said.

"It's prosciutto…" she said, smiling. 

"I wasn't talking about the food…"

Sarah chuckled and groaned at the same time, "God, is this how you flirt? No wonder this took 15 years to happen…"

Isaac chuckled against her neck, his hands roaming over her body, feeling her curves through the thin fabric of her robe. He gently turned her around to face him, instantly finding her mouth with his and kissing her deeply. 

Sarah sank into it, she reached over to the counter to set her tongs down and then circled her arms around his neck, "good thing you're a good kisser…" she mumbled against his mouth. 

Isaac's hands moved to unfasten the rope at her waist. She was naked underneath. His fingertips lightly caressed her skin, his hands circled her waist, then dropped to her ass and pulled her hips closer to him.

Sarah broke away slightly, "wait, the food…"

"I got it…" Isaac reached behind her to turn the heat off on the stove and moved the frying pan off the hot burner, all the while never breaking their kisses.

He moved her up against the counter and swiftly lifted her up, pulling her hips towards the edge of the counter.

“Isaac, no! Not here…”

“Why not?” He asked, devouring her neck and throat.

“This is where I cook… I just… I can’t ok? Not here…”

Isaac smirked up at her, then circled his arms around her waist, “hold on…” he said.

“What?” She asked, confused. Then she squealed and instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up off the counter and carried her over to the couch.

She giggled as he laid her down and they resumed kissing. Sarah began to tug on his boxer briefs but he stopped her, “no, not yet…”

“Why?”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and kissed her again before trailing kisses down her neck, continuing down her body, lingering a little bit at her breasts and her belly before moving further down.

He peppered kisses along her inner thighs as he lifted each leg and hooked them over his shoulders before lowering his mouth to her center.

Sarah gasped and cried out his name as he made contact. He rubbed her clit with his tongue and then explored deeper, opening her with his fingers. Tasting her, dipping his tongue inside her. Sarah moaned loudly, pressing into his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair as she held him against her, guiding him gently. 

Though Isaac didn't seem to need much help. He definitely knew what he was doing. 

Every guy who had gone down on her before… fucking amateurs. Isaac was the real deal. She felt a brief twinge of jealousy, thinking about the experience required to become this good at something. 

But she squashed it immediately. Who cares? So she wasn't one of the girls Isaac had practiced on. Now she's reaping the rewards from all his field work. 

Sarah kept one hand tangled in his hair and the other reached behind her, gripping the arm of the couch as he brought her closer and closer to climaxing. She moaned louder and louder as his tongue worked inside her center and his thumb rubbed her clit rapidly. 

She screamed out,  _ “God Isaac!!”  _ as she began to come, clenching his head between her thighs, pressing against him even harder. He eased her through her orgasm as she spasmed underneath him.

Finally, she sighed and relaxed as her climax subsided. She held his head in both of her hands and gently lifted him towards her, meeting him halfway and kissing him hungrily, tasting herself on him. 

As she laid back down on the couch with him, her thigh gently grazed against his rock hard erection. She threw him a naughty grin and kissed him again, repositioning them so he was laying on his back.

“What are you doing?”

“Returning the favor…” she gave him a teasing look as she carefully removed his boxer briefs.

______________________________

After their naughty play on the couch, they decided to skip breakfast and share a shower. But they ended up making love again in the shower. 

They simply could not get enough of each other. 

Post-shower they lay tangled up on her bed, absolutely spent. Isaac held Sarah against his chest and they laced the fingers of their free hands together.

"I'm completely numb from the waist down…" Sarah said.

Isaac chuckled into her hair, "I'll take that as a compliment…"

"You should…" 

They fell silent for a while. Sarah was thinking back over their entire relationship, everything that led up to this moment. What had held them back before? Bad timing and fear… their friendship had been an excuse. "I think this had to happen now" she said suddenly. 

"Why?"

"Just… if we got together in college, one of us probably would have done something stupid and fucked it up and maybe we wouldn't even still be friends now…" 

"Yeah, maybe… But...one of us could still fuck it up…"

"No, I don't think so…"

"I don't either…"

Sarah snuggled against him, sighing happily, "we really outdid ourselves, didn't we? We may have even broken some kind of sex record…"

Isaac laughed softly, freeing his hand to curl her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead, "well...we had an awful lot of lost time to make up for…"

Suddenly Sarah sighed wistfully, remembering he would be leaving for LA later that night,

“you think it will always be like this...when you come to visit?”

“Maybe… At least until I transfer…”

Sarah propped herself up and looked at him, stunned, “what?”

Isaac chuckled, “we have an office in New York. I can do my work anywhere. It shouldn’t be an issue to transfer. Once they work out all the relocation stuff…”

“You’re gonna move here??” Sarah was beaming, she couldn’t believe this was actually happening for real.

“Well, your restaurant is here. I can’t exactly expect you to move to LA…”

“Oh my God… Isaac… I love you so much…” Sarah said in between kissing him all over his face. She stopped suddenly, lips frozen against his, her eyes popped open as she realized what she had just said.

She pulled back slowly, studying his face for a reaction, he was unreadable. She started to stammer, “Um… I’m… sorry… that was… maybe too…”

“Hey…” Isaac stopped her, reaching up to cup her face, “don’t be sorry. I love you too…”

A small smile played on her lips, “you do?”

Isaac pulled her towards him, resting his forehead against hers, whispering, "God, do you even have to ask?"

They kissed softly and stayed close, eyes closed, for several moments. 

Suddenly Isaac's stomach growled loudly and they chuckled. 

"Oh my God, will you let me cook for you already? We're both starving!" She mock scolded him, slapping him lightly on the chest.

Isaac laughed and held her arm gently as she started to get up.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that…" Isaac said, his tone was soft, but serious.

"Isaac, I'm not kidding!"

"No, you're not gonna cook for me…" he held a firm gaze on her and then cracked a half smile, "...you're gonna let me help…"

A smile spread across Sarah's face, she shook her head slightly in bewilderment, "fuck me, you're perfect. Let's go…" Sarah said as she pulled her boyfriend out of bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am expecting to be the only one in the world who cares about this. So if you happen to have found my story because you felt as I did, please leave me a comment so I know I'm not alone. Thanks for reading!! ❤


End file.
